Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of heat exchangers and, in particular, to a heat exchanger for a shower or a bath tub.
Description of Related Art
EP 2273223 A1 discloses a heat exchanger that is assembled as the drain of a shower tray and is arranged in an elongate manner along a side of the shower tray. Running-off water flows through a siphon and then essentially vertically downwards along a plane plate of a heat exchanger. Conduits for fresh water are connected to this plate, for example by ribs (fins), in order to create an intermediate space, into which waste water or fresh water flows in the case of a leakage, and the leak can be detected by way of this. The ribs (fins) have a width of 2 millimetres at the most. Running-off water firstly flows through an elongate siphon and then over a distribution plate distributing water along the heat exchanger. The siphon is arranged in an intermediate space between two heat exchangers. The distribution plate can be designed as one-piece with a wall of the siphon.
EP 2453194 A1 discloses a heat exchanger for a drain of a shower tray, in which the running-off water is led over elongate windings of a pipe with fresh water. Seen from above, the windings lie on loops with straight sections connected by semicircular sections. Running-off water firstly flows through an elongate siphon and then over a perforated plate which distributes the water above the windings over these. The siphon is arranged in an intermediate space between the windings. The distribution plate is designed as one piece with a wall of the siphon.
FR 2868796 A1 discloses a heat exchanger with a siphon arranged in the middle of a spirally running heat exchanger pipe. In another embodiment, the heat exchanger itself is arranged in a container acting as a siphon. In both embodiments, the heat exchanger pipe lies in the running-off water.
Existing heat exchangers are difficult to clean and decalcify and/or are difficult to control and service, and/or can be further improved with regard to their efficiency.